freestyle2fandomcom-20200214-history
Control Tower
Control Tower (CT) is often called a "Passing Center", a position which has both the rebounding and passing ability of Centers and Point Guards. Overview Who are they? Control Towers are gifted with Power Forwards' Tussle and Centers' Rebound, and the rest of the attributes are all well-balanced. Initially, they are well-known for Offensive and Defensive purposes since it's equally distributed. As you notice all of the stats/attributes are not in <100. What can they do? Pros: * Very all-rounded position among the Biggies, due to their skillset Quick Jumper, Jump Pass, Alley-oop Pass, etc. * Can be a threat to both offense and defense. * Has the best offensive stats among the Bigs. E.g. 3pt Shot and Middle Shot. * CTs have almost obtain guards' skills among the Biggies. Cons: * Really struggling to play against Cs, PFs and Power Type CTs. * Due to being versatile set, they don't have particular skill combo. * CTs are not "Carry" positions instead of "Support" Biggies. * CTs are outmatched by Cs and PFs in playing the post and under the rim. * CTs are not compatible with full swing play-style. Comparison ~ CTs against among the big men (Cs and PFs). Let's assume that they are in Balanced Type. Offense * Post Shot: C (178) > CT (153) = PF (153) * Middle Shot: CT (140) > PF (114) > C (102) * 3pt Shot: CT (114) > PF (89) > C (76) * Short Dunk: C (178) > PF (153) > CT (127) * Long Dunk: PF (178) > CT (114) > C (102) * Short Layup: C (186) > PF (165) > CT (127) * Long Layup: CT (114) = PF (114) > C (89) * Pass: CT (153) > PF (114) > C (102) Defense * Steal: CT (102) > PF (76) > C (63) * Block: PF (178) > C (165) > CT (153) Assets * Rebound: C (191) = CT (191) > PF (178) * Tussle: C (178) > PF (153) = CT (153) * Speed: CT (114) > PF (102) > C (76) * Stamina: CT (127) > PF (102) > C (89) CONCLUSION: As you can see CTs offensively excel outside the paint (Long Layup, Middle Shot, 3pt Shot and Pass) rather than playing on the paint. Quite decent in defense having a closer gap points between Cs and PFs in Block and have an edge in Steal. In talent, Cs and CTs are tied in Rebound and tied in Tussle along with PFs next to Cs but excels in Speed and Stamina. Overall, CTs are well-balanced similar to SFs (equally only in Offense). Playstyles * Defender CT/Paint Control: In this role, CT are being bullied by Cs and PFs because they lack in Box Out Swarm and Putback Dunk, which Cs and PFs have, to rival their rebounding capabilities. Actually, this kind of play must withdraw doing layups and shooting (3's and Mid Shots) unless if it is wide open. This play-style should be Power or Balanced and equipped with: Manual Block, Chip Out, Box Out (crucially), SP Box Out, Deny Intercept (optional), Tip In Shot, Tap Pass and/or Power Tab Pass (exclusively against Cs and PFs). P.S. Focus on Defense and Rebound. * Support: Usually pair with other Biggies or not, "Decoy" is an unrestricted role (Power, Shrewd, or Balanced) since they are playing mid-way games. This play-style is played with the following skills like Alley-oop Pass, Non-stop Pass, Jump Pass, Quick Jumper, Shoot Touch, etc. for Offense. On Defense, Box Out, Tip In Shot, Tap Pass, etc. (if paired with Biggies) if not, add Power Tab Pass, Chip Out, etc. The main role of this play-style is to disrupt the defenders (playing mind games :3) yet it takes a lot of dry runs to master. * Pillar - CT will be playing in various positions: Pillar CT - usually all Bigs should provide a screen for the scorer and ready to retrieve or rebound the ball whenever it is blocked. Recommended Skills: Screen Body Check (it is a must for this play), SP Screen (very crucial for Pillar play-style), SP Stamina I or II and SP Speed I or II (new updated skills but optional). Scorer - as the name suggests, CT should often help on offense while making open shots when the scorer is in a tight situation. Add at least Shoot Touch for offense while the rest for rebound and defense. Double Dash - this type of play is similar to Pillar but acts to misdirect the defenders. This play-style usually plays in Balanced or Shrewd Type. Equipped Skills: Pick & Move, SP Screen, Pass & Run, Shoot Touch, SP 3pt Shot, Quick Change (Deck Name: I'm here) are mainly on offense. Carry CT This role can be played in three (3) positions: Semi-Swing: CTs are mainly composed of Shoot Touch, Turn Around Fade Away, Pass & Run, Sky Hook Shot, Post Up Quick Change, Hook Shot, Turning Shot, Jump Pass, Double Clutch (Deck Name: Play Together) etc. for the offense. Note: This Offensively role must not exceed beyond the 3pt line, Good Luck or Do your worst >:P . Pseudo-playmaker: This carry style CT only draws the attention of the opposing Big to provide an easy basket to a dash teammate against them. This build type must be Power or Balanced. This playstyle must concentration offensively only in Passing and shooting outside the paint or Middle Shot, but not doing layups and post shot unless if wide open, with the following skills: Alley-oop Pass (crucial for faux-dash plays), Shoot Touch (vital if your guard doesn't pay attention), Post Up Keeping, Hand to Hand Pass, etc. While in Defense, spend some points in Tussle since if you're against Paint Big and try to harass with Deny Intercept (Note: This skill will activate on certain time, chances or luck so usually it is optional), Manual Block, Power Block, etc. while the others such as: Block Pass, Block & Catch, etc. are optional if you know how to use it. Lastly, Rebounding must be the priority before the Offense. 3PT CT: This kind of play-style is precisely to shoot 3's as much as possible and played in Shrewd Type. 3PT CT must consider and attain with SPC Collection (Buzzer Beater, 3pt After Rebound, Naughty Kitties are Dominating the Court or Counterattack Chance! depending upon its choice), 3pt Toy (if kinda lucky >0< ), and having good set of Cards (SP#5 Toy Edition Deck) *Ahem* Character * Buzzer Beater characters such as Leo, Lyoid, Jack and Big Joe are now available to become CT (Control Tower). Position Breakers used to be only level 12 at the start but you can now create level 1 character. ** Since due to insufficient and unavailable articles, with further ado and apology, it is restricted to develop further informations about these Characters and Teams. Skills Default Skills Skill Shop Category:Positions